Short Scary Stories Mini Volume 3: Asylum Edition
3 A.M. Coke Rush We pulled up to the cemetery high out of our minds. "This is gonna be the greatest high of our lives." I said as I adjusted my Rolex. "Hell yeah dude. Let's get out here and do this stuff." my friend Ryan said as he got out the car. It was 3 A.M., the devil's hour. When the night is at its darkest and when spirits are its strongest. It would be pitch black if it weren't for for the street lamps illuminating around the graveyard. It was a little windy and cold too. Me and Ryan rushed to the nearest tombstone. "Ohhhhh yeah!" Ryan exclaimed as he pulled a bag of cocaine out of his pocket. "Oh ho ho!" I hoed while rubbing my hands together. Just thinking about inhaling that dusty white substance through my nostrils had my brain going a million miles per hour. Ryan opened the bag and carefully poured two lines of coke on top of the tombstone. "Oh boy. Here I go!" Ryan exclaimed very excited. He put his nose towards the tombstone, preparing to take a lethal snort. Then all of a sudden, a massive wind gust zoomed by and dragged the powdery cocaine into the air. "NOOOOOOO!!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. Ryan let out an F-bomb and punched the tombstone. "Damn ghost stole our coke!!" Ryan raged. "Screw these demons. Let's get revenge." I suggested. "Good idea. But hOOOOOOOw?" Ryan questioned. "Let's steal something of theirs... like a skeleton or something." I suggested once more. "Alright. Let's send these specter bastards back to the grave!" Ryan exclaimed. Lightning illuminated the sky with light rain drops as we approached a crypt. It was locked, of course. "Ready? CHARGE!!" Me and Ryan slammed into the locked door as hard as we could. It hurt, but we managed to bust the door down. "There's gotta be a skeleton in here somewhere..." Ryan speculated as we walked down the ridged stone stairs. There were a few angel statues and some dim candles surrounding the light brown room. In the middle of the room was a dark brown casket resting on a smooth stone slab. "Dude, these phantoms are gonna be so pissed when we take their dead skeleton body!" Ryan said as me and him pulled the lid of the casket off. Inside wasn't a skeleton or a corpse... just a stupid dumb pot. "Those dang spooks took the skeleton out! AAAG!" Ryan raved. He picked up the stupid pot and slammed that crap to the dirty floor. It broke into a dozen pieces, making a nice pile of ash appear. "YES!" I exclaimed. I dived my face into the ashed and snorted a nuclear dose of it. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Ryan questioned. I pulled my head back to take it all in. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. I felt different. Like I was someone else. My head did a 360 degree turn, staring at Ryan. Ryan screamed, and bolted off. I lifted myself up and chased him. He tripped and fell over a sharp spike, cutting his leg. He let out a shrill as I grabbed a hold of his leg and began sucking the blood out of the wound. That's when lightning broke through the ceiling window and struct my body, freeing me of the evil spirit and my spirit as well. Ryan got up in shock and pain. He knew he would be blamed for the death of his friend. So he ripped the spike out of his leg and stabbed himself with it in the heart. Poor Ryan just wanted to snort coke with his friend at 3 A.M. in a graveyard. On second thought, maybe he deserved this. Don't do drugs, kids. Weirdo I'm sick of people calling me weird. I have no job, but the government sends me a thousand dollars a week. Why? Because they say I'm too socially inept to hold a job. Whatever that means. Anyway, my check just arrived, and I'm almost out of food. A trip to the local food market should remedy this issue. I grabbed my box of Captain Crunch (Oops! All Berry!) and walked down the street on my way to the store munching on the crunchies. People were giving me weird looks. What the frick are they looking at? Can't they see I'm trying to mind my own business? I walked into the store. I saw a young man behind the counter. I stood there looking at him for a few seconds. I was waiting for him to greet me. I mean, he wasn't busy or anything. It's like he was ignoring me. So I threw a crunchy berry at him. He instantly looked at me told me I had to leave the store. That's when I noticed I wasn't wearing any pants. Or underwear. I grabbed a roll of paper towels and made paper underwear. "Sir, you need to leave now or I'm calling the cops!" the cashier threatened. This verbally assaulted my intelligence and showed a serious lack of respect from this young gentleman. So I grabbed a dagger from my shirt pocket (I always have it with me in case I get hungry and have no choice but to eat off my own skin) and lunged at him. He stumbled to the floor from surprise. I stabbed him in the eyeball, and pulled the dagger out. His eyeball was on the tip of the dagger! I put it in my mouth and began to chew on it. It tasted like a Gusher. I spit it out in my Captain Crunch and mixed it together. "Freeze!" Police told me. The pig didn't have his gun out, so I threw the dagger at his forehead. He fell to the ground in unbearable pain. I poured the bag of Captain Crunch on his head and began to eat the cereal and eyeball pieces off his bald surface. I then took out the dagger and trimmed off his eyebrows. I licked the loose hairs off as to not get it in my crunchy cereal balls and gooey Gusher eye bits! The cop struggled to pull out his gun, but he managed. He shot the left side of my face off, but I was still standing. I picked up half of my face from the dirty floor and ran to the supplies section to tape it back to my face. I then moseyed over to the cereal aisle to get a new box of Captain Crunch. More police entered the store, this time with guns drawn. I warded them off by throwing wine bottles at them. "Call in the navy!" a cop said. "Oh no! Not the navy!" I cried. I ran back to the supplies aisle to shave off all my hair, chop off a few fingers, and cut my nose in half. I did this so they don't think it's me. I walked by the dead cop I accidentally killed and passed out on him from blood loss. I woke up in the hospital, where I saw policemen pull the plug on my life support. Some will say I died a weirdo. But I say I died a hero. I will remain a shining example of challenging society's view on 'weird'. Hopefully they build a statue of me one day. Evil Twin Everyone around me fears my ingenuity. I have two college degrees, one for science and accounting. I did very well in college, and was considering a top-class scientist. Which makes it all the more odd no science lab will hire me. They're scared. They know I'm better than them. They know I'll outdo everything they've done for fifty years in just one year. How do I know this? Well, because I cloned myself. It was a convoluted process and required a lot of gene copying, bone meal, and A.I. He looks and acts just like me! The experiment was a success, and now I'm going to let him out of his capsule. "Welcome back to the land of the living my friend, you have slept for quite some time!" I said to my twin. He looked around, awaking from his slumber. I made him so I can work two jobs at once. I'll continue with my experiments at home, while my twin will bring in the income from my accountant job. I downloaded extensive information about the job into his electronic brain. He knows about the job more than me! Probably smarter too. I gave him his suit and briefcase. "Alright! This is your first day of the job. Don't let me down!" I told my twin. He nodded and smirked. "I won't." He then got up and left the basement. I heard the car start up and he drove off. I... I'm so proud. I think I'm gonna cry... It was almost 5 PM. He should be home soon. I'm going to give him a hug when he walks in. He's like a son to me. While waiting for his return, I plugged in the CRT and turned it on. It's always good to keep up with the new-- "BREAKING: George Davidson Massacres Co-Workers -- On The Loose" T-that's my name! Oh no... OH NO! Just then, I heard the car pull up. My mind was racing. My life is ruined. BANG! That's when my evil twin burst through the door. "You really think I'm gonna be your little slave?" he said. "NO! NO! NO! NO! STOP! STOP THIS NOW!" I screamed. I was at a loss of words. MY OWN EXPERIMENT TURNED ON ME! I MADE HIM TOO SMART! "If you think you're gonna waste my superior intellect on such a low intelligent form of work, you are sorely mistaken. I don't think you realize when you just created, George. You take orders from me now!" My evil twin spit the bleak truth. I was hunched over on a table shaking in a state of shock. Police sirens surrounded the house from outside. "Goodbye, George." my evil twin said as he pulled out my pistol. He shot me three times in the chest. I fell back, and died on the floor. My evil twin laughed and walked out of the basement. Despite having superhuman intelligence, he had no idea I was wearing a bulletproof vest. I rushed to my computer and hit the self-destruct button. This makes his brain go haywire. I heard the police arrest him from outside. I was reviled. ...but now I have to go into hiding for the rest of my life. Ugh. I'm just too smart. Killber A new app called "Killber" recently launched, and I'm a part of it. Remember the app Uber? Where you call a stranger to pick you up in a car and drop you off at your destination? It's like that, except, I'm not driving to pick the customer up. The customer tells me where a person is located, and I have to kill them. It's like Uber: Hitman edition. I love it. It's such a fun job. My phone rings daily with requests to kill. Reasons can range from "this asshole bullied me in school" to "this asshole touched my asshole". Whatever the reason, I'll do it. For cash, of course. I was driving through his block looking for my target. He has blonde hair and wears glasses. My client tells me he's a loser and deserves to die, so I'm here to fulfill his wishes. I pulled up to his house. I saw him sitting in a chair on the porch. I put the car in park and put my gun on the belt. I got out of the car and approached the individual. "Howdy, Sam." I greeted. He was smoking a cigarette and wearing a green shirt. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked at me. "Can I help you?" he questioned. "No. But I can help the world." I said as I reached for my pistol. As I was about to pull it, another car pulled up. The man got out of the car. He was wearing the same outfit as me -- grey t-shirt, black vest, and blue jeans. He's... a Killber killer. He stopped in his tracks as he saw me. "What the hell?" the man questioned. Sam got bored and went inside. "I... I... what? Did another person hire a hitman on Sam?" I asked. "I guess so, but you're gonna have to f-off. The job is mine." the man said. "Hey, I was here first!" I stated. The man cursed under his breath as he walked around his car and towards the house. Things are gonna get ugly. The man pulled out his gun and so did I. POW! POW! POW! POW! I was shot. I fell down the stairs of the patio and landed on top of the man. We both laid in a pool of our own blood as we took our last breaths. Sam flicked his cigarette and cocked back his glock. He let out a low chuckle. "Maybe I should become a Killber myself." Poltergeist Rx I'm addicted to sleeping pills. But I'm all out. I just got fired from my job due to always showing up late. Now I really need them. Ugh! Just, I feel like I can just scream! "You ghosts are making my life a living hell!" I yelled. My apartment is haunted. Cabinets and drawers open and close by themselves, food's always missing, and loud footsteps priciest through the night. I'M SICK OF THESE DEMONS! I CAN'T SLEEP IF YOU HELL SPAWNS KEEP MAKING LOUD NOISES! T-there's gotta be some pills around here somewhere. THERE'S GOT TO BE! I opened my medicine cabinet and a bunch of empty pill bottles fell out. I rummaged through all of them -- all empty. I dropped to the bathroom floor and put my hands over my head in frustration. I let out a scream of sorrow. I got up, and punched the opened the medicine cabinet. My fist went through the wall. I pulled it out, and noticed something in the wall. A dusty, old pill bottle. I looked at the label. It was all yellow and in bad condition. I could barely read what was on it. I opened it, and was greeted to gorgeous looking, shiny yellow and red pills. They look like sleeping pills. Not sure if they are though, Oh well, I need to numb this pain. I chucked a dozen pills in my mouth and rinsed it down with the nasty tap water. I splashed cold water in my face and stared at myself in the mirror. That's when I heard footsteps in my room. I opened the door to see nothing. "GET OUT! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I demanded the spirits. I walked to my bed exhausted and dropped onto the mattress. I fell asleep shortly thereafter. I awoke an hour later to poltergeist activity. It was coming from the living room. Since these pills are old, the effect probably doesn't last as long. So I rushed to the bathroom to douse more pills. I flipped on the light switch and noticed something was horribly wrong. I... I couldn't see myself in the reflection! I splashed cold water in my face and looked back into the mirror. I'm still not there! I rushed out of the bathroom in a panic. That's when I saw two people in my living room. Except these weren't ordinary people. They had a white glow around them, and their clothing looked a bit dated. "So glad you could finally join us, Dave." the guy on the left said. "Yeah. About time you made the same mistake we did." the guy on the right said. "W-what's going on?" I questioned. "The pills, Dave, the pills. They turned you invisible. Welcome to our world." the left guy said. I was about to pass out from shock. "You're stuck like this forever, and it's impossible to go back to sleep. Trust me, we tried." right said. "Yeah. I don't know where those pills came from either." left said. I fell to my knees and let out a bloody wail of pain, sorrow, and despair. Stop your addiction. Fleshgiving I was on an important business trip over the week, so I unexpectedly had to had skip Thanksgiving dinner with my family,. I feel really bad about it. I'm barely in contact with them anymore due to me being so busy with my adult life. Thanksgiving is like the only time I ever see them. I texted my parents telling them sorry, but I haven't heard back. As a surprise, I'm going to show up to their house uninvited. Hopefully they forgive me... And hopefully they have some leftover turkey. Instead of knocking on the door, I walked in. The door was unlocked and there was no one in the living room. I walked to the dining room and saw my mom, sitting all alone at the table, with Thanksgiving dishes still there. She didn't seem to notice me. "Look, I'm sorry. I really wanted to attend Thanksgiving dinner this year, but I couldn't due to adult circumstances. To make it up to you, I will show up to next year's dinner hungry and ready." I said. "Mark... I'm sorry." my mom said. "Huh? For what?" I asked. "We waited for you, Mark. Waited, waited, and waited. Hours. Days. We waited." she said. Wow. I let her down. She probably only has a few years of living left, and I pull this crap. I hate being an adult. Adults are the worse. Out the corner of my cornea, I noticed our cat Mr. Fluffy had scurried out from underneath the table with something in its mouth. I left my crying mother to follow the cat. "Hey buddy, watcha' got there?" I asked Mr. Fluffy. He dropped the thing from his mouth and hissed at me. I kneeled down to take a look at it. It... it was a finger. I picked it up to make sure it was real. It felt cold and dead. My body crawled with invisible spiders from touching it. I rushed back to the dining room. My mom was still crying her eyes out. I stood by the clothed table with my heart racing. I have to check what's under there. I swallowed all of my adult pride and pulled back the white sheet. It was my dad... with his flesh missing. I looked back to my mom with my eyes widened. "I TOLD YOU MARK! WE WAITED! WE ATE ALL THE FOOD WHILE WAITING! AND WHEN HE FELL ASLEEP, I ATE HIM! WE WAITED MARK! WE WAITED!" I let out a non-adult scream and fell to the floor. "Huh, what the hell? What's with all the damn noise?" My dad said as he woke up. My dad rose up from the ground. His right eyeball was missing and chunks of flesh from his head was gone. "And where the hell is my skin?" he questioned. "DID YOU EAT ME???!?!" my dad asked my mom. "YES!" my mother wailed. "Woman, I'll eat you!" my dad said as he picked up a knife and a fork. I let out another scream. "Oh, ''there's ''Mark. Now quit screamin' and help me eat your mother." my dad demanded. "C-can't we just eat someone else?" I suggested. "Like who?" My dad asked. That's when there was a knock at the door. I went to go answer it. It was the neighbor, Mr. Creeps. "Hello lifeforms! Why do I hear shrieks from a communication box coming from this living area of residence?" He asked. "Him!" I pointed to Creeps. "You want to be a cannibal, son?" my dad asked. "Yes. I'm sick of being an adult. Today that lifestyle ends. I now identify as a cannibal." I stated. "Ooo! Sounds like fun!" Mr. Creeps exclaimed. "Can cannibals cannibalize each other?" I asked my dad. "Let's find out." he said with a smirk. Category:Drugs Category:Graveyards Category:Thunderstorms Category:Paranormal Category:Demonic Possession Category:Food Category:Cannibals Category:Law Inforcement Category:Clones Category:Science Category:Firearms Category:Thanksgiving